The Pompoms are Spontaniously Exploding!!!!!!!!
by phoenixfeather
Summary: A uumm.. enteresting story. Please r/r!!!!!!


  
" The Pompoms are   
Spontaneously   
Exploding!"  
  
By: LizzieBlack  
  
Disclaimer: Alright I own none of the characters you   
recognize. I am not J.K. Rowling. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am   
a poor young girl who has nothing better to do then sit in   
front of her computer and write stories that make no sense   
what-so-ever.  
  
Author's note: Ugh! I hate author's notes. I guess I hate them   
because I talk too much and I can write one of these all day   
…hmm, oh well, I'll save my readers the agony and just tell   
what this story is about. This story is about… about… ohhh   
come on you didn't REALLY expect me to ruin the whole   
thing for you by telling you. I don't think so! I'll tell you the   
characters though…( I guess that wouldn't ruin the story too   
much…) there is in this corner, the Hogwarts side including   
the famous: Moony the amazing half man half wolf, Wormtail   
the evil git, Padfoot the king of Dungbombs, Prongs the   
prankster that made McGonagall's hair gray, Lily the love of   
Snape's life (eewww!), and a (slightly) strange prankster by   
the name of Elizabeth (call her Lizzie or die  
). And on Miranda's side: Shannon, Lana, Elaina, Jenna,   
Heather, Sarah, Melissa, Courtney, Sara, Nichelle, Jasmine,   
and Michelle. And may the flying pigs of New Orleans be   
with anyone who wishes to continue on with this fic. ( Don't   
question my sanity, there ARE flying pigs in New Orleans,   
they just are invisible. Humph!)  
  
Disclaimer 2: Oh come on, do I REALLY have to put another   
one of these??? Oh, well, better safe then sorry. The   
cheerleaders own themselves. The great authors I mentioned   
and their assorted umm, thingies belong to them. And   
everything else (whether I want it or not) belongs to me. Oh   
yeah! Elizabeth owns me, I'd say she's my muse, but she   
controls me, so I can't. And if you have heard of something   
and it is not mine assort it with who it belongs to.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hi! I'm Ashleigh, and I'm here to tell you about my…"   
Miranda didn't even finish the sentence she was writing   
before tearing the page out of her notebook. "Oh come on,   
Miranda," she mumbled to no one in particular, "You'll never   
get that "Golden Toad" award if you keep coming up with   
duplicates of stories you've already read. I mean, all the good   
ideas are taken!! How can anybody write a halfway decent fic   
while asking themselves, 'What would SpamWarrior,   
Nemesis, Eliza Diawna Snape, Gypsy, and all those other   
GREAT authors think'. I mean, I know not ALL of the good   
ideas are taken but…" she was abruptly cut off from her   
discussion with herself by her best friend, Lana. "Miranda,   
COME ON!!!!!! If I'm late for cheerleading practice one more   
time Coach Davidson will kill me!!!" Lana yelled to her friend.   
You see, Lana was one of the cheerleading squad (and one that   
wasn't snobby). And as Miranda's mom worked late, she had   
to ride home with Lana. Since Miranda had finished her   
homework in study hall, the tall, seventh grader had nothing   
better to do then watch the cheerleaders or write Harry Potter   
fanfiction. She decided to choose the latter.   
As Lana and the rest of the cheerleaders warmed up   
Miranda started day dreaming.   
Now, you need to worry when Miranda starts   
daydreaming, who knows what may happen (usually nothing   
good). She thought of everything from where she was going   
to live in college, to the' Wizard of Oz'. She was just starting   
to ponder what she would have for lunch next week when she   
had a strikingly brilliant idea (as she so often had). " I   
wonder…," she thought, "if I can do like Dorothy in "The   
Wizard of Oz" and clap my heals together and morph   
someplace. Well, I might as well try… now where, if I could   
go anywhere, would I go?" she was pondering this when a   
castle popped into her mind and the only place she could think   
of to go was, Hogwarts.  
  
So, that is exactly what she did. She didn't really expect   
anything to happen, but as she clicked her heals together the   
third time saying 'theirs no place like Hogwarts', she felt a   
strange pull from somewhere behind her belly button. And   
suddenly the gym was empty.  
  
***  
" Paint him purple," was the first thing Miranda heard. "   
No, Green," said someone out of Miranda's view. "Where in   
the heck are we???" someone said, making Miranda jump out   
of her skin. Miranda turned around to find herself faced by…   
cheerleaders?????   
"Wha??"  
"Where are we?????" chorused the cheerleaders. All   
except for Lana.   
" Oh God, what have you done now Miranda??" asked   
Lana. Suddenly, Miranda knew where she was and how she   
got there. And quite suddenly, all of the cheerleaders (except   
Lana) fainted as she told them, "Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
  
  
  
A/N How's that?? Tell me!! Tell me!! Tell me!!! If I don't   
get at least five reviews asking me to continue this you will   
never find out who wants to paint who green (or purple). So,   
please review!!!!! If not, write me!! I love e-mail!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
